herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
There are a great many planets in the Hero Factory Universe. Planets Almaak IV Alpha Team were called to Almaak V because the neighboring planet, Almaak IV had disappeared. Jimi Stringer discovered that it was cloaked and used his superior knowledge of Sonic technology to un-cloak it. It was then revealed that the government wanted to spark a war between the Prima Giedi. Those responsible were arrested. Almaak V Alpha Team were called to Almaak V because the neighboring planet, Almaak IV had disappeared. Jimi Stringer discovered that it was cloaked and used his superior knowledge of Sonic technology to un-cloak it. It was then revealed that the government wanted to spark a war between the Prima Giedi. Those responsible were arrested. Earth Earth is a planet in the milky way system. It's main inhabitance are the Human Race. Hero Factory have had many calls to earth including Dragons and Maths teachers giving out to much Algebra homework (which is considered a very serious thing to do!) Etamin II Having received word that a number of systems neighboring Etamin had banned Hero Factory robots from entrance, Rho 3 team was dispatched to investigate. On Etamin II, the team was shown evidence of disastrous acts of either sabotage or incompetence on the part of Hero Factory, resulting in the destruction of a national landmark and the escape of three dangerous criminals. Zeal produced evidence that no Hero Factory teams had been dispatched to the planet before, but the worlds of the Etamin system were still prepared to support the ban. Rho 3 was given 16 hours to prove Hero Factory’s innocence. Subsequent investigation reveals small group of malfunctioning cleaner bots who idolized Hero Factory had been claiming to be a new hero team. Their enthusiasm combined with a lack of training or intelligence resulted in their “missions” turning into disasters blamed on Hero Factory. After proving Hero Factory was not responsible for the incidents, Zeal agreed to take custody of the cleaner bots. They are now employed at the Hero Factory facility in Makuhero City. Bans on Hero Factory activity reversed. Fabulox 18 Rookie William Furno had a simulation in the Training Sphere of him on Fabulox 18 while he was having an interview with DJ Mak Megahertz. It is a desert planet. Lemus II Lemus II is a planet which has an Explosives Plant. Wanted criminals XPlode and Rotor attacked here but where stopped by Alpha Team. Seginus The outlying provinces on the planet Seginus have been at war for well over a century. A recent peace treaty has ended hostilities and the ruling Suzerain wished to tour the war-torn areas. Zed 4 team assigned to serve as bodyguards, a job made more complicated by the fact that, on Seginus, a Suzerain must be a person utterly without fear. After saving the Suzerain from a swamp full of Ice Serpents, an Acidic Cloud Creature, and a volcanic eruption, team leader Rachel Dodge got the ruler to admit she was actually terrified of danger but felt she had to put herself in perilous situations to keep her people's trust. During a meeting with warlords of the two provinces, Dodge had her team fake an avalanche and arranged things to appear as if the Suzerain had saved the lives of the Hero Factory agents. This had the dual effect of increasing the Suzerain’s confidence and making her look like a strong leader in front of the warlords Tallos V Tallos V is the fifth planet from the sun the in Tallos system. It is well known for its rich minerals with which could be mined. One of the Mining bots here later became the hated and feared Fire Lord. Quatros Quatros is a jungle planet with many large inhabitance. It is also where the Quaza is found. The Witch Doctor came here to use the Quaza to make himself immortal. He infected many species there with Quaza Spikes. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Hero Factory Universe